Elevator keys
Elevator keys are used for service and firefighting purpose. Elevator keys are also used by engineers to maintain or control the elevators using various special modes. They can also be used to restrict the use of elevator. This information is for educational purposes only, and is not guranteed to be 100% accurate. Type of elevator keys State specific fire service keys *Yale 3502 - fire service (universal State of Massachusetts, New Hampshire, & New Jersey) *AZFS - fire service (universal State of Arizona) *BFD01 - fire service (universal State of Connecticut) *FEO-K1 - fire service (all elevators installed since 2007 code except some states) *Northeast SC1000 - fire service (universal State of South Carolina) *Yale 2642 - fire service (New York City and Yonkers) *Yale 255 - fire service (City of White Plains, Ny) *Yale R-80833-2006-1 – Florida region 1 - Escambia, Santa Rosa, Okaloosa, Walton, Holmes, Jackson, Washington, Bay, Gulf, Calhoun *Yale R-80833-2006-2 – Florida region 2 - Gadsden, Liberty, Leon, Franklin, Wakulla, Taylor, Jefferson, Madison, Lafayette, Hamilton, Suwannee, Columbia, Dixie *Yale R-80833-2006-3 – Florida region 3 - Nassau, Duval, Clay, St. Johns, Flagler, Putnam, Bradford, Union, Baker, Levy, Alachua, Gilchrist *Yale R-80833-2006-4 – Florida region 4 - Citrus, Hernando, Pasco, Pinellas, Hillsborough, Polk, Manatee *Yale R-80833-2006-5 – Florida region 5 - Marion, Sumter, Lake, Orange, Seminole, Osceola, Brevard, Volusia *Yale R-80833-2006-6 – Florida region 6 - Hardee, Sarasota, Desoto, Charlotte, Glades, Highland, Okeechobee, Hendry, Lee, Collier *Yale R-80833-2006-7 – Florida region 7 - Monroe, Miami-Dade, Broward, Palm Beach, Martin, St. Lucie, Indian River EPCO Fixtures *EPCO 1 (a.k.a "EN1") - independent service/light/fan/electric eyes *EPCO 2 (a.k.a "EN2") - inspection service *EPCO MFD-1 - firefighters operation KONE (tube keys) *KONE 1 (also known as K1) - run/stop key *KONE 2 (also known as K2) - light/fan key *KONE 3 (also known as K3) - fire service *KONE 4 (also known as K4) - independent service *KONE 5 (also known as K5) - floor lockout *KONE 6 (also known as K6) - unknown *KONE 7 (also known as K7) - unknown *KONE 8 (also known as K8) - unknown *KONE 9 (also known as K9) - unknown *KONE 10 (also known as K10) - unknown MAD Fixtures (tube key) *X4001 - independent service/light/fan *X4002 - run/stop, inspection service *X4004 - security floor lockout Monitor (Janus) Fixtures (double cut keys) *J200 - independent service, light, fan switch, & emergency light test *J201 - unknown *J202 - unknown *J204 - security *J217 - inspection, run/stop, fire service *J220 - unknown *J222 - unknown Montgomery(double cut keys) *A00 - escalator stop/run *A01 - light/fan, inspection/access *A02 - light/fan, independent service *A03 - fire service, floor lockout *A04 - inspection/access *A40 - master key (except fire service) Montgomery-KONE *MK01 - stop/run *MK02 - hospital service *MK03 - light, fan, independent service *MK04 - inspection *MK05 - Fire Service Otis Series 1 and newer (double cut keys) *Northeast UTA - light, fan, independent service, inspection enable *Northeast UTB - light, fan *Northeast UTC - floor lockout, attendant service *Northeast UTD - floor lockout (main lockout key) *Northeast UTE - priority service *Northeast UTF - fire service,emergency power operation *Northeast UTG - floor lockout *Northeast UTH - floor lockout, inspection/access *CCL BGM30 or CAT30 - locked cabinet (single cut key) Lexan and earlier *Yale GA - independent service, light, fan *Yale GB - inspection *Yale GE - stop/run *SA - fire service Schindler ---Question... Does anyone know which key unlocks the black locked cabinet at the top of the control panel in the newer Schindler installs? The 301 & 341 don't work. Click EDIT and leave a note! Thx--- --Answer... The 301 or 341 probably didnt work beacause you had it backwards, those double cut keys go in boths ways but only one way will work. If you like elevators check out my youtube channel SCMikePapa. *501CH (a.k.a. "Hudson 501") - floor lockout (single cut) *AS100 - fire service (single cut) *H200 - locked cabinet *H301 - stop/run, locked cabinet (double cut) *H315 - unknown *H341 - fire service (double cut) *HW02 - unknown *KAB1 - escalator stop/run *KAB2 - escalator stop/run *OCO1 - inspection/access *OCO4 - light/fan, independent service *OC1 - unknown *OC2 - unknown *100T - unknown *202 - escalator stop/run (dimple key) ThyssenKrupp (double cut keys) Note: Dover keys work on some ThyssenKrupp fixtures. *L201 - unknown *L202 - unknown *L203 - light/fan, independent service *L204 - fire service, emergency power operation (EPR) *L205 - run/stop, inspection/access *L206 - floor lockout, card reader overide, door hold, voice enable/disable, hospital emergency ("Code Blue Service") *L207 - unknown *L208 - unknown Dover (double cut keys) *H2395 - lights, fan, indepindent service, loby park, door hold *H2389 - fire service *H2252 - fire service *H1846 - inspection *H1848 - floor lockout *H2007 - emergency stop *H2011 - run/stop *H5074 - lights, fan, indepindent service, for early Impulse fixtures *H5027 - fire service, for early Impulse fixtures *H2304 - unknown *H2192 - unknown *H5140 - unknown, older *H5174 - unknown, older *H5154 - unknown, older Innovation (tube keys) *EX511 - light *EX512 - stop/run, fan *EX513 - indepindent service, fan, light,locked cabinet *EX514 - inspection *EX515 - fire service *EX516 - floor lockout *EX517 - floor lockout *EX518 - floor lockout *EX519 - floor lockout *EX520 - security *EX521 - security *EX522 - security *EX523 - security *EX524 - security *EX525 - security *EX526 - security *EX527 - security *EX528 - security *EX529 - security *~All keys labeled security may have multiple uses from floor lockouts to locked cabinets. They are general purpose extra keys for instalation. GAL (single cut keys) *Medeco R63C FS- fire service for high-security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C LF - light and fans switch for high-security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C INS - inspection for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C MK - master for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C A - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C B - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C C - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C D - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C E - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C F - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C G - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C H - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C I - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C J - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C K - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C L - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C M - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C N - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C O - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C P - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C Q - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C R - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C S - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C T - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C U - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C V - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C W - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C Y - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *Medeco R63C Z - custom lockout for high security G.A.L. fixtures *G1601P (also known as G1601P/1601) - light, fan, indepindent service *G1612X (also known as G1612P/1612) - inspection *G1613P (also known as G1613P/1613) - floor lockout *G1615P (also known as G1615P/1615) - unknown *G1617P (also known as G1617P/1617) - fire service U.S. Elevator (single cut keys) *USE1 - fire service *USE2 - hall/car access (moves elevator up & down, ignoring interlock state), inspection service *USE3 - light, fan, door hold, run/stop, hall park (toggles parking?) *USE4 - independent service, code blue service, lockout, car park (toggles parking?) *USE5 - car/hall lockout PTL *Northeast PT01 - lights, fan, is *Northeast PT114 - unknown *Northeast PTFS - fire service (pre 2007 code) Haughton *ACE 332CLC/CLC332 - fire service (phase 1?), tubular key *2007/H2007 - Car station key, double cut key *AE102 - emergency car call key (fire service phase 2?), single cut key Gallery L205.jpg j200.jpg drop key.jpg|Elevator drop key (authorized personel only) DropKey.JPG|Elevator drop key emergency holder External links *List of other elevator keys (refer to page 44) *ThyssenKrupp Elevator America - Owner's Guide (PDF) Category:Security Category:Emergency Category:Elevator controls